A Firefly's life: Tsukiyama
by Nashane
Summary: Life is like a hand of cards, sometimes you have a really good hand and can have a happy and relatively normal life, other times you get a really shitty hand and life just sucks. I learned early on that the hand I was dealt a pretty crappy hand. My name is Hotaru, and I'm a ghoul human hybrid.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I am Nashane, and I am going to try my hand at writing a Tokyo Ghoul fanfiction. I am a fan of the series but I am not sure how good I am going to be at writing a Tokyo Ghoul fanfiction. So please be patient with me. Okay here we go, my first try at writing Tokyo Ghoul fanfiction and here is a warning for you, I never plan how my story is going to go or end I just sit and write, so we are going to take a vote on who my OC ends up with: Yamori, Uta, or Tsukiyama. I think I have good ideas for each or maybe you will think she needs to be with someone else, just comment in the review on what you think and I am always happy to get private messages if you want to tell me what you think but you don't want others to know what you are saying. Okay let's get started; I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or its characters.

Chapter One

Life is like a hand of cards, sometimes you have a really good hand and can have a happy and relatively normal life, other times you get a really shitty hand and life just sucks. I learned early on that the hand I was dealt was probably one of the shittiest.

My problems all started with my parents falling deeply in love. What is so wrong with that you may ask, well to put it simply my parents were of two completely different species. My mother was a ghoul; my father was a human, shocking right. Neither the ghoul world nor the human world were ready for their relationship, I don't think they would ever be, most people call the relationship between a human and a ghoul a tragedy, that makes me, I child born of such a relationship an abomination.

My parents still cared about me though; we spent our days figuring out what I could do as a hybrid, I'm not really a half-human nor a half ghoul. I am quit odd; I take more after my human side, my father's side, not only in looks but physically too. I have to eat both human food and human flesh to survive, I have to eat human flesh almost bi-weekly unlike my mother who could go a month without eating and I had to eat human food daily. I am not as strong as a normal ghoul but I am still a lot stronger and faster than a human. I was born without a kagune, but I do have a kakugan, but even that differs from the average ghouls, yes my sclera turns black but my pale blue eyes turns into a dark glowing blue color. I do have almost the same healing factor as ghouls, though sometimes it takes longer and will leave a few scars behind. Though my sense of smell is the same as a humans.

My childhood was spent running from the CCG and other ghouls; I don't really remember having a stable home with my parents. My mother would hunt for our ghoul meals and my father would find odd jobs to provide for my human side. I could always see the love they had for one another and feel the love they had for me. My mother and father always prepared me for a time where I may not have them, and I am grateful they did.

When I was seven the CCG found my mother, she had just enough time to make sure that my father and I could get away. After that life just got harder, my father began murdering people to provide me food for my ghoul diet, and not only were the CCG constantly looking for any ghoul but we had very little protection against ghouls. That was until we made our way to the 20th ward when I was nine years old. I remember like it was yesterday.

Though I lived in Tokyo all I could hear were cicadas in the empty park, they drown out all the city noise. I was so hot, the summer heat was ridiculous, I hate the heat, I prefer colder weather, for all you can only take off so many cloths before you are deemed inappropriate, but in the winter you can put on as many layers as you want to keep you warm.

I looked up to the sky and saw that the sun was starting to set. I stood up out of the swing seat that I have been sitting in for the last two hours and started to make my way to the warehouse that dad and I have been staying at for the last couple of weeks. I hope dad is okay, he hasn't been able to find work for the last few days the frustration and stress of him having to kill people for me, running, and nonstop working has been taking a toll on him. A normal human can only take so much abuse; he won't let me take some of the weight off of his shoulders.

I rounded the corner to the front of the ware house and saw my father standing over a body. "Hey honey, how was your day," he said dropping his serious face to greet me with a smile. "Hi Dad, it was good. I studied a few books in a local bookstore before I was chased out, I then spent the rest of the day in the park," I said I dropped my warn out backpack beside our makeshift news paper and cardboard beds. "Well your dinner is ready for you Hotaru-chan," dad said wiping the blood off of his hands with an old towel. "What are you going to eat tonight Dad," he looked away, "You can't keep going without food, Dad; you are going to end up getting sick."

"It is okay Hotaru, I ate a little onigiri for lunch, plus you are still a growing child you need more than I do," dad said with a weak smile. I knelt down beside the body of a middle aged man getting ready to eat, my blue ghoul eyes then appeared when I heard echoing footsteps throughout the warehouse. "Hotaru, hide quickly," Dad whispered. I jumped up and ran behind a large pillar nearby.

I looked from around the edge and saw an older man with his eyes closed and hair slicked back. "I have been hearing more about missing people and bodies being found but I would have never thought that a human would be behind such deaths, then again there is evil in every race. But sadly you are drawing too much attention to the 20th ward so I must kill you." the man said as his kagune began to come out of his back. "No," I yelled out jumping in front of my father to protect him my blue ghoul eyes glowing brightly. "I won't let you kill my Dad," I yelled out getting into a fighting stance as the ghoul stared at me wide eyed. "Hotaru, you can't take him on, run now!" Dad yelled as he tried pushing me away but I wouldn't budge.

The older ghoul across from me stared at me with wide eyes, "What are you," he asked and his kagune sunk back into him. I didn't let my guard down, "She is my daughter a ghoul-human hybrid," my father said moving in front of me. "If you want to kill me go ahead but I won't let you hurt my little girl." "I am not going to either of you, Tell me what ward are you from." My father shifted in front of me, keeping me out of the older man's view.

"We aren't from any ward we are constantly on the move." I kept trying to peak around my dad's waist to see this man. I heard him chuckle at me trying to take a peak while Dad was trying to keep me hidden. "My name is Yoshimura; I am the leader of part of the 20th ward. I would like to offer the two of you refuge in my home," the man offered with a kind smile.

"Why so you could eat us later," Dad growled out. "I assure you I mean no harm, I only wish to get your family into a safe home and well provided for the streets are no place to raise any child especially with the CCG and other ghouls around." "Why would you help us, I just thought you said we were bringing too much attention to your ward."

"I hate to see children in unfortunate circumstances and I enjoy helping others." I watched my father shift some, "How would you help us," I could tell Dad was still wary of this situation. "I have just recently opened a café and I could use a worker to help my business get started, plus there are quite a few empty apartments down the street from my café that I could get the two of you set up in, I could teach your daughter the necessary skills she will need for her ghoul side, and teach her how to find her meals without killing anyone."

I may be a child but even I know that is too good a deal to pass up. "Can you guarantee my daughters safety," Dad asked. "You have my word for now on your daughter is now under my protection," Yoshimura confirmed, "Now that this is all settled how about I pack up your hunt and we head to my café before the rain starts. I never did get your name." My father extended his hand, "I am Abe Jirou, it is nice to meet you Yoshimura-san," my father shook Mr. Yoshimura's hand. I walked up to him and also shook his hand, "My name is Abe Hotaru."

I watched as Yoshimura-san break the body apart carefully and stuff it into a few garbage bags he had on him. We soon were in Yoshimura's car on our way to his café Anteiku; the months that followed were a lot of fun. Dad and I got a small apartment a block away from the café and every day I would sit in the café as dad worked, Yoshimura would try to work around my dyslexia to teach me as much as he could. I was finally living a stable life with my father. My father and Yoshimura became good friends, I even started calling Yoshimura my uncle, imagine that a ghoul and a human good friends sadly like all ghoul-human relationships, it ends in tragedy.

Dad was late coming home one day when I was eleven, he went Christmas shopping early that morning and he was late coming home. I remember calling Yoshimura telling him how late my father was, Yoshimura told me he would go look for my father. I remember waiting for hours waiting to hear from them, I finally game up waiting for them. I put on my boots, a bulky jacket and a scarf that covered half of my face and trekked through the dark snowy streets to find him. I walked a couple of miles before seeing red dots in the snow leading to an alley, I was so stupid entering that ally, and I could never erase what I saw. My father was lying in a red snowy puddle with his chest and stomach ripped open as a ghoul feasted on his innards. "D-dad," I my voice trembled as tears began to flow from my eyes, my voice broke the ghouls feast as he stood up and grinned at me, "Well looks like I found my desert, you get to join your daddy kid." The ghoul jumped me biting into my right shoulder though the jacket and ripped a large chunk of flesh from me. I let out a short cry and used what little ghoul strength I had and push him away across the alley away from me.

"You are absolutely disgusting what the hell are you. That scent of yours is amazing but you taste rotten and where do you get that strength." I didn't answer the ghoul; I couldn't take my eyes off of my father's lifeless blue eyes. "Never mind that I will kill you any way!" The ghoul charged me, I made no move to stop him, I didn't know what was wrong with me as I couldn't move an inch from where I stood.

Suddenly a tentacle pierced the ghoul through the chest killing him instantly, "You won't be taking any more lives today you vial creature." I man ran out of the dark alley he saw my father and saw me he knelt before me taking me by the upper arms. "Hello, you are safe now, I am a investigator I am here to help you," the grey haired man told me, but I didn't reply I couldn't take my eyes off of my father's body. The man stood up and began to talk though a radio connected to his ear. "This is investigator Mado I need an ambulance now there is one dead male approximately in his early 30s and an injured child, she is possibly in shock," my mind finally clicked that he was a dove and on instinct I ran.

I ran out of the alley, away from the investigator calling for me to come back as he tried to chase after me but he was too slow as I added my ghoul speed to my running. I don't know how far I ran, but it felt like I was running for years again before I crashed into an all too familiar chest. I soon wrapped my arms around Yoshimura and wailed from all of the horrors I seen.

After he found out what happened he moved me into his apartment above the café, and that is where I stayed for years. Soon Yoshimura began to add members to Anteiku and I began to make friends with them. This is where my story truly started.

So what do you think about that as a start to the story. Remember vote for who you want Hotaru to end up with in the comments below or pm me about your thoughts or ideas about the story thus far I can't continue to write without your votes (I am really bad at trying to choose something) [Vote Uta, Tsukiyama, or Yamori, or you can tell me your idea on who she should end up with]. Thank you for reading!

Nashane-Kun


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I just love my Tokyo Ghoul OC and when I posted my first chapter I took a vote on who they wanted her paired with and Uta won, though I was hoping Tsukiyama would win so here I am going to write a Tsukiyama story with her, so here we go. A/n: _italicized words are when Tsukiyama is speaking in English or other languages._

* * *

Chapter 2

I quickly finished braiding my waist length hair so I could go meet my best friend on my day off. I checked myself in the mirror to make sure I looked alright, for all Chie-Chan wanted me to meet a new friend she made. I was wearing my light blue overalls with rips at the knees, a white t-shirt, and my hair was styled in my usual long braid. I let out a deep sigh hoping that I seemed normal, then again I am meeting Chie's new friend, I wish Chie told me more about who I was meeting.

I looked at the time and quickly threw on my worn out sneakers and ran down the stairs into the café. "I hope you have a good time with you friend today Hotaru," Uncle Yoshimura said smiling at me. Yomo gave me a stern look as he came out of the back, "Be careful out there ghoul bait." "Really Yomo, would it kill you to be nice to me." He put his hand on my head and ruffled my hair, "you're wasting your breath pipsqueak." I quickly ran my hand through my bangs to make sure he didn't mess them up to much. "Okay I will see you guys later," I said running out of the café.

I ran to our usual park we met at excited to see my only human friend. I met her when I was 11 only a few days after my dad was killed. I was lost after losing him and I felt so alone. Then I noticed her falling out a tree and I snapped into action and caught her before she could break her neck. Since then I was drawn to her bright and carefree personality, it also helped that we were the same age.

Soon I saw Chie waving and jumping happily at me then suddenly running toward me. "HOTARU!" she yelled jumping one me wrapping her arms and legs around me, I quickly put a foot behind me to anchor myself with how much force she threw herself at me with. Now I know it must be comical to watch a 4 foot 3 inch tall girl hold another 4 foot 3 inch girl but this is how she has always greeted me. "Is it just me or did you gain a couple pounds, have you been swindling people into buying you deserts again?" I teased and Chie giggled as I sat her back down.

"Oh Hotaru," Chie said as she grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me to a tall purple haired male who has been watching us this whole time, "This is my new friend Tsukiyama." I blushed realizing he was watching all of that, I felt like I was about to die of embarrassment. I quickly bowed in front of the tall boy, "H-hello I'm Abe Hotaru, Thank you so much for taking care of my dearest friend Chie." I stuttered, I wasn't used to being around other people my age, much less a boy my age. I stood back up straight to look at him, he was quite handsome, he could easily be a male model. He and Chie were both wearing the same school uniform so that means he goes to the same rich kid school as Chie, though she is there on scholarship.

He suddenly took my hand in his, "It is nice to meet a friend of _Miss_ Chie. I am Tsukiyama Shuu and it is so great to meet such a _beautiful lady, Miss_ Hotaru." He brought my hand up to his lips but before he could do anything I jerked my hand back, leaving him with a surprised look on his face. I looked off to the side my face hot with a blush trying not to look at the young man. I heard clicking of a camera right away, "Chie, why are you taking pictures right now!" I said my voice rising slightly in pitch from embarrassment as I glared over at her.

"You look so cute blushing like that around Tsukiyama; it makes you look so pretty. Oh I know lets unbraid your hair, I will get some good pictures that way." I quickly pulled my braid around my shoulder out of Chie's reach and held the end to keep her from undoing my hair like I know she would. "No way Chie, do you know how easily long hair tangles or gets caught on stuff, keeping it braided is the only way I can keep myself from looking a mess." I said, I completely forgot about Tsukiyama standing there as we bickered.

I finally sighed, "Okay Chie next time I stay over at you house I MIGHT let you take a picture of me with my hair down okay, so can we just drop it." She did a quick cheer then the next thing I know she ran down the side walk of the park and up a tree to start snapping pictures. I couldn't help but laugh at her childish nature; I heard Tsukiyama chuckle right beside me. I jumped back a bit not realizing he was right beside me. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you _mon amie,"_ I blinked up at him realizing this is the second time he switched to a different language. "N-no it's fine, I'm just not around people I don't know very often. Just give me a little bit and I'm sure I won't be so jumpy," I said to him as I gave him a small smile.

"So _Miss_ Hotaru, Chie tells me that you are the same age as us, so where do you go to school," Tsukiyama said as he sat on a nearby bench were we could watch Chie take pictures to her hearts content. "Please I would just prefer you call me Hotaru. And well to answer your question I am 16 but I don't go to school." He looked at me, "Really, what do your parents think about you not going to school." "Well I really don't know what they would think; they have been dead for a several years now." "I am so sorry to have brought that up," Tsukiyama said quickly. I shook my head, "It is okay, I have accepted it already." "One of my favorite things to do is read, Tell me Hotaru-chan are you a bibliophile like myself," I could tell Tsukiyama was trying to get away from an uncomfortable topic, little did he know he was just leading himself into another uncomfortable topic. "Well… I would like books more if I could read them by myself. I have a reading disability called dyslexia that makes it hard to tell what some words are, it is kind of one of the reasons I never went to school. But I do enjoy listening to others read aloud though." "O-oh, so what are some of your hobbies, do you like to take pictures like Chie?"

The poor guy was really trying to get to know me; he was just having a hard time with it. "I like Chie's pictures but anything I take could never measure up to what she takes though. When I'm not working though I like to just sit and watch people interacting with each other and going about their daily lives," I said. "You can learn a lot about a person from just watching them," Tsukiyama said happily. "Yeah that is right, sadly people thinks it is creepy to just sit there and watch others. You have to be careful though or else people will think you are a ghoul looking for you next victim," I said thinking of the sad life I and so many others have to live.

I saw Tsukiyama tense up beside me, I probably shouldn't have brought up the subject of ghouls; it freaks most people out. "Hey guys it is getting late, I'm going home, I'll see you later," Chie yelled running off before we could say anything. "Chie-chan!" I yelled but she was already. I sighed running my hand through my fringe looking up at the sky as it was getting dark quick and there wasn't anyone else at the park right now. Suddenly a hand was planted over my mouth and nose and I was pulled into a tight hold. "Shh, it's okay, this will all be over quick _Mon Cherie_. I know I promised my little mouse Chie I wouldn't eat you but you smell so good and I am so hungry."

So this bastard is a ghoul! God I wish I could tell the difference between ghouls and humans sooner or better yet I wish I didn't smell so appetizing. I tried to shack him off my with my human strength but that didn't help me any against his tight hold against his body. I began to hear him going on some kind of weird loud rant that involved sensual moaning switching back and forth between languages. I could feel my kakugan activate and my ghoul strength flow through my body as I elbowed him in the ribs. That gave me enough time to grab one of his arms and toss him to the ground; I quickly knelt over him punching him across the face and held his arms down above his head.

"You bastard, what are you doing do you plan on eating Chie, no I won't let you!" I growled down at him. My black and blue kakugan was staring down into his own wide eyes. He stayed beneath me staring up at my blue kakugan, jaw slack for several moments. "Answer me damn it, before I beat your skull in, what are you doing with Chie," I growled out again. "Nothing, I not going to do anything to Chie, it was you I wanted to eat," Tsukiyama growled back I blinked down at him my kakugan disabling as I did and let go of his arms but I on top of him.

I finally let out a sigh of relief, knowing that he didn't want to eat Chie I relaxed but only for a moment, "Who is out there the park is closed." I freaked out as I heard the officer get closer. I couldn't let Tsukiyama or I get arrested and found out that we are ghouls, even though I am only half ghoul. Without really thinking I slammed my lips to Tsukiyama's trying to cover up what we were doing. "What the hell are you kids doing," The police officer said walking up on us. I quickly broke the kiss, if you could call it that and panicked falling off of Tsukiyama. "W-we're sorry sir," I panicked hiding my mouth and blushing cheeks. "You kids better leave right away," the police officer said. "Y-Yes sir w-we'll leave right away," I squeaked out and the officer walked away mumbling about kids today.

I jumped off Tsukiyama quickly, "I-I'm sorry, that was to only thing I could think of to get us out of trouble," I stuttered quickly. "Y-you _tramp,_ you stole my first kiss," Tsukiyama loudly accused. "H-Hey that was my first kiss too, so don't you dare go acting high and mighty on me! I just kept us from being taken to jail or worse found out!" I yelled right back at him. "What the hell are you anyway?" Tsukiyama yelled.

I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration and sighed, "Look we really shouldn't talk out here. How about I take you back to my place, there we can talk." "Oh _non,_ I am not going anywhere with you just so you can jump me again!" Tsukiyama yelled dramatically, I could feel my eye starting to twitch from the frustration this guy was bringing me right now. "Look pal, I told you, I panicked and that was the only thing I could think of to get two teenagers out of trouble. How about this I live above a coffee shop I can take you there if that makes you more comfortable." I tried to convince him, it would be a lot easier and safer to have our conversation at Anteiku than anywhere else. "I am sure I could provide you a meal and some good coffee," I said looking into his purple eyes.

"It better be a damn good coffee," Tsukiyama said. I let relief wash over me, the first thing I am doing when I get to the café is finding a bottle of pain killers, I can tell this guy was going to cause me a head ache by the end of the night. I stood up and offered Tsukiyama my hand, he just pushed it out of the way; yup I am defiantly going to need that bottle of pain killers. I shoved my hands in my pockets and we began a long and silent walk to Anteiku.

When we finally got to the café I forgot it would still be open for another hour. We walked through the doors I waved for Yoshimura to come over. "Hello Hotaru, did you have fun with Hori-san today." "Yeah we had a ball, though I have a favor Uncle Yoshimura would you mind if I have a discussion with my friend here in out meeting room," I asked nervously. Yoshimura keeping his eyes squinted looked between the two of us, "I don't mind at all, you know you have my full trust Hotaru," Yoshimura said with a fatherly smile which I returned to him with one of my own. "Thank you Uncle Yoshimura," I said and gave him a small peck on the cheek. I then lead Tsukiyama to the back and up the stairs to our small meeting room. When we entered I shut the door behind us, "Make yourself comfortable, I'll get started on us some coffee," I said while pointing over to the couches while I made my way to our small kitchenette. I filled the kettle with water and set it on the hot plat for it to begin to boil while I pulled out the small jar of coffee grinds I prepared the day before. I then sat on the couch across from Tsukiyama, "So you have questions, start asking away, it will be a bit before the water is ready for me to make coffee."

"What are you, you smell so exquisite like a human, but you had a kakugan like a ghoul, but even that was different." I knew that was going to be one of the first things I had to explain. I quickly pulled out a drawer from the coffee table and pulled out my bottle of pain killers I kept in her and took a few dry.

"Well that is an interesting story that I don't know much about myself, all I can say is my mother was a ghoul and my father was a human and somehow I was born from their relationship." I watched as a look of shock crossed his face it looked like he was speechless, from being around this guy when he wasn't faking being nice I think that it is a rare thing for this guy. "I am different from most ghouls. I need to eat human food along with human flesh, I am stronger than humans but still weaker than most ghouls, I don't even have a kagune to protect myself so I am rarely aloud to leave Anteiku without one of the other ghouls that work here." I said thinking of exactly how sheltered I was.

I heard the kettle beginning to whistle so I got up and began to prepare him some coffee and me some green tea with mint. I pulled out a plat full of strips of flesh for us to snack on and sat everything between us on the table. "If you are a ghoul then why do you smell like a human," Tsukiyama asked. I picked up a fork and got a strip of flesh off of the plate. "If you weren't listening to me earlier I said I am half ghoul half human, of course I am going to smell like a human." I said popping the piece of meat into my mouth. Then I stabbed the fork into my forearm, my kakugan activated automatically to the pain as I tore a little bit out of my own flesh out of my arm. "H-here, tell me if I taste anything like a human to you," I told Tsukiyama who's kakugan was also activated, I passed him the fork that had a little bit of my flesh on it. I then got up and headed to the kitchenette to grab a towel to stop my bleeding. When I turned around I saw Tsukiyama holding the fork with my flesh on it staring at it like it was the most amazing thing in the world.

I saw him then take the flesh off the fork between his two fingers and rolled it between them. "Oh so soft and tender," he then brought it up to his nose and gave it a sniff. " _Ce doux arome_ (this sweet aroma), its pure ecstasy," he loudly moaned sensually. Is it just me or is this getting really weird. "Um, Tsukiyama-san you really should stop it is kind of weird... a-and you shouldn't play with… food," I said awkwardly. "Oh I'm sorry where are my manners, my complements to the chief," he said as he popped the little piece of my flesh into his mouth, his face when sour and he spat the little bit of flesh out. "How revolting, that tasted absolutely rancid," he announced loudly.

I couldn't help but laugh at the face he made and his reaction, "I know I probably should have warned you, there has been many ghouls who have tried to take a bit out of my but couldn't stomach my taste," I laughed a little more. "See I guess it is some sort of defense I have to smelling so good to ghouls, I just taste awful." I began to clean up the mess he caused as he washed the taste out of his mouth with his coffee and muttering something in…. French?

"Hey Tsukiyama can you forgive me for… um… earlier, you know for elbowing you, punching you, then… um… kissing you. I am really sorry for all of that." I asked while blushing. He looked up at me, "I guess all is forgiven, for all I would have killed you if you haven't defended yourself _mon amie,"_ he then took a piece of meat off of the plate, "and you really can't call that a kiss, so let's forget about it." I laughed, "Really and here you made such a big fuss over it earlier!" He shot me a short glare, "I said forget about it!" I couldn't help but smile at him, "So does this mean we are friends now. I sure hope we are for all you are the first ghoul my age I have ever hung out with, well you are also the first boy my age I have ever hung out with too."

"I guess we can be friends now, we do share a common friend," Tsukiyama said. "I wouldn't know, I'm not very good with social circles, pretty much the only person my age I know would be you and Chie. But I can tell being around you is going to be a lot of fun." "Well I must be going then I believe I have a car waiting for me outside now, I bid you fare well _Mon Amie,"_ Tsukiyama said taking my hand and leaving a small kiss on my knuckles. I couldn't help but blush, "Yeah I'll see you later Tsukiyama." I watched him walk off and I couldn't help but smile to myself. I finally have another friend; I can't wait to see where this friendship leads me.

* * *

A/n: so what do you guys think, this is my first time writing a character like Tsukiyama so please let me know what you think in the review section. I love to hear from those who have read my stories. Thank you for reading!

~Nashane-kun


End file.
